1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to insect trapping devices and more particularly, to a device for adhesively trapping insects.
A variety of mechanical devices for adhesively capturing insects encountered along the interior windows or walls of a house are well known to those skilled in the art. An early example of such a fly catcher device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,310. This device utilizes sticky fly paper which is secured within an open frame having inclined walls and a channel, in connection with a flanged back or clamp plate whose edges are adapted to functionally press and hold the edges of the sticky paper within the frame which is attached to an elongated handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,856 discloses a fly catcher comprising an elongated handle releasably attached to a throw-away type head member of thin, transparent, plastic material coated on one side thereof with an adhesive substance which will retain a fly upon contact therewith.
In yet another example U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,408 discloses an insect swatter having frame attached to an elongated handle whereon a porous sticky sheet is attached for adhesively trapping insects.
However, none of the above described insect trapping devices has proven to be entirely satisfactory for various reasons. Thus, the present invention has been developed to provide an adhesive insect trapping device which is simple and convenient to use and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,150 to Robert Pierce discloses an insect catcher having the appearance of a common fly swatter with a handle and a head portion, which insect catcher has a sheet of adhesive material disposed on the head and a hingeably attached cover arranged to cover the head when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,154,310 to William A. Hemenway discloses a fly catcher having a handle that is pivotally connected to a frame holder wherein a piece of sticky fly paper is retained for adhesively capturing flies and other insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,408 to Chia R. Wu discloses an insect swatter including a frame that is mounted on an integrally formed, elongated handle. The frame includes a plurality of protuberances which are aligned with a porous, sticky sheet of material for adhesively trapping insects thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,856 to Ted T. Weaver discloses a fly catcher comprising an elongated handle that is releasably attached to a throw-away head member formed of a plastic material mounted on one side thereof with a tacky adhesive substance which will retain a fly upon contact therewith. The head members are arranged in a package so as to be free for separate removal of individual head members for successive attachment to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,959 to George L. Graham discloses an adhesive-lined insect capture device which comprises a dish-shaped retaining member attached to an elongated handle and having a concavity that holds a disposable insert element. The insert element is provided with a clear, tacky adhesive that captures insects coming into contact therewith.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,811 to Esther B. Shuster et al. discloses an insect catching device comprising a tape dispenser mechanism which is mounted on an elongated handle. The adhesive tape is supported on a resilient body such as a sponge-like support pad to immobilize an insect without crushing the same. The tape with the insect attached may be withdrawn from the roll and severed therefrom to dispose of the insect.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,623,006 to Edward Hamborg et al. discloses a fly catcher adapted to be held in the hand of an operator and wielded through the air to catch flies in flight. The fly catcher includes a holder for detachably receiving a cone shaped disc whereon a sticky substance such as that used on fly-paper is deposited to capture the flies.
U.S. Pat. No. 703,303 to William J. Purvis discloses a fly trap that is specially designed for catching flies after they have settled on a ceiling for the night. A fly trap comprises a suitable frame upon which sticky fly-paper is supported, a handle for said frame, novel means for securing the paper on the frame, and means for preventing contact of the sticky paper with the ceiling.
U.S. Pat. No. 602,083 to Charles A. Kimbel discloses a fly catcher comprising generally rectangular frame members which are pressed together to clamp a piece of sticky fly paper therebetween with the fly paper clamped thereon. The frame members are attached to an elongated handle such that the sticky surface of the fly-paper may be used to gather flies from the ceiling of the room.
U.S. Pat. No. 861,963 to Robert Fyfe discloses an insect destroyer comprising a pair of generally rectangular surfaces which are hinged together along one edge thereof and being provided with straps for the fingers and thumb of the user. The rectangular members are provided with disposable paper or cardboard strips which can be removed and replaced when soiled as insects are captured therebetween.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,690 to Ronald W. Ridings is considered of general interest in that it discloses a combination insect trap and swatter device wherein a receptacle containing an insect attracting substance is provided with a fly trap appendage for trapping insects therein. A yieldable arm arrangement supports a swatter above the top surface of a receptacle enabling the user to swat insects by manually depressing the uppermost arm.